<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bended Bough Breaks by RosiePosie (BokutoTheBae)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405827">The Bended Bough Breaks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BokutoTheBae/pseuds/RosiePosie'>RosiePosie (BokutoTheBae)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>XOD, XOXO Droplets (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, F/M, First Love, Girl code violations, M/M, My new pal wants to date my ex husband and I'm not handling it, Sad girl hours</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:08:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BokutoTheBae/pseuds/RosiePosie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the XOD Tumblr blogs: Kierce has offically confessed his feelings for Everett and Carol is not doing well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carol Anderson/ Everett Gray, Everett Gray/ OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Bended Bough Breaks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am lightly tipsy and refuse to proofread so I Don't know how this went. If i repeated a bunch of the same things, or if I go from 3rd to 2nd person, then these are issues for a more sober me. I apologize if this is bad lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>So </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> happened. Those words sure were just up and out on the Internet for the world to see. And what really can you do about it? Not a single goddamn thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carol rubbed her bruised nose, having dropped her phone onto her face after reading that second tag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> did I just read?” She yelled aloud, drawing her roommates attention with her sudden screams.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her new friend, whom she thought she was pretty close with, just publicly confessed to her ex-husband. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> are you supposed to do about that? What </span>
  <em>
    <span>reaction</span>
  </em>
  <span> is supposed to be appropriate here? None of the teen romance novels she’d read had prepared her for a situation quite like this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hadn’t even known Kierce was interested in </span>
  <em>
    <span>guys</span>
  </em>
  <span> let alone her ex. She raked a hand through her hair and stared at the screen, just trying to process and understand the situation unfolding in front of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The story was updating constantly. Plans were made to meet up and discuss this new information. It felt like everything she knew was getting blown away. Everything was moving to fast, the earth was wilting forward, and she couldn’t find her bearings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mind was racing with the possibilities. Kielce confessed. Everett is reacting, but how is he going to react? She hasn’t seen any specific instance that would say he accepts the confession, but at the same time Everett is a weird little guy and she could’ve missed a key detail. If he says yes and they start dating is she going to have to sit around just watching? If he says no is she expected to try and comfort Kierce because of their friendship? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honestly could she even handle either of those situations? I mean she only divorced Everett like a month ago, and she’s barely come to terms with that. She was not happy that she made that choice, but she did and she had to deal with that… But she’s still trying to deal with it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Does she have feelings for Everett…? Yeah, she does. Has she told anyone this…? No. Does she kind of wish she had…? It’s debatable. She has no goddamn clue what his feelings are, and can barely manage hers, so she's kept them quiet. She figured maybe as time went on she'd be able to just forget about the feelings and they’d just go away, but she is still pretty damn far from that. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What. The. Absolute. Fuck.” She feels like her head is bursting open, unable to stop rereading the same line.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So what does that mean? What the hell went down? So they kissed? Are they dating now? They're a whole little couple now, is that what's going on? Unbe-fucking-lievable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A confession out of left field and now they’re making out? Cool. Super cool. Totally a great thing to do, like that’s awesome. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not like dudes have never fucking seen a teenage sitcom so they’ve never heard of the fucking girl code, right? Like there’s no way that they’ve never learned that the one big no-no rule of girl’s friendship is not just all of a sudden dating your friend’s ex. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You just don’t do that. Like if you both had feelings for him for a while, then like at the very least you let a bitch know before you confess. That’s just common courtesy. You can’t give me like a couple days to process and let you know how I’m feeling? If I’m gonna need a second before I see you again? Like if I need a minute to properly process and make my peace with the fact I may need to see my ex, who I still like, wanting to date my friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That's like kind of a lot to handle. It's kind of an asshole thing to do. Its kind of just rude as hell for someone to just move forward like that without warning. If he had just told her about it then maybe she would have been able to handle it better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because she is not handling it well right now. Her heart is racing, her head is pounding, and she feels like she’s either about to puke or pass out. She’s not cool with it. She’s not comfortable with them being together yet. She’s not cool with them making out in his room, especially when she only got to kiss him once and it was at their </span>
  <b>
    <em>wedding</em>
  </b>
  <span>!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like no, seriously, what the hell kind of thing is this? She feels her frustration just growing and growing. Kierce doing all of this, honestly, it hurt. She knows that they didn't start out with the best impression… But they'd talk. They hung out. She invited him to grab some Boba with Kam every weekend. She really thought they'd become close, but apparently that just isn't the case. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In her mind a real friend would have given her that heads up. If they were like a really good friend, they wouldn’t have even moved forward without your okay. There's millions of other guys out in the world there’s no reason to go after specifically the dude your friend just ended things with? Like yeah if its meant to be it will be but that does not mean its meant to be right now, today. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like the ideal set up would be that he admits his feelings, she says she's not totally comfortable with them being together, him backing off for a while but still hanging out with Everett and letting her see that ‘oh maybe they would be a good couple’ and then later on she gives her blessing and it'd be fine. But again, that's not whats happened and she's kinda pissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She's been in Kierce’s position and she had never even considered doing something like this. It wasn’t cool. It is something to be upset about. It is something that makes her question their relationship, If she can even trust someone who cares so little about what her feelings are. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And as for Everett, she’s upset with him to. She knows she doesn’t really have a right to be upset with him, but she is. She did initiate their divorce, and if he can do whatever he wants now and she has no say. She knows it doesn’t make sense for her to be upset,, but she is. She wishes she wasn’t, but it’s just not the case.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All in all they have her Fucked up. If this is the way everyone wants to act, she doesn't want it. She doesn't want to be feeling like this all of the time. All angry, and bitter, and sad. That's just not going to work out for her, so it's time to fall back on Ol’reliable. Distancing herself from her problems and repressing her feelings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanging around those two right now? It's not something that is going to work out. She will lash out, it will be bad and honestly even if she was able to keep her cool, she doesn’t really wanna see either of them right now. There’s nothing she can just go out say about anything, so it probably isn’t worth trying.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>